


Burning Touch

by valeforwings



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thancred Waters, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP but with a smidgen of plot, Shameless Smut, Thancred being extremely sensitive, Urianger is a A+ top, kind of spoilers for the end of 5.3, messy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeforwings/pseuds/valeforwings
Summary: Thancred seemed a bit...off once coming back to the Source.He didn't know how, what or why exactly, but he was going to find out soon in an interesting way when a single accidental touch felt like his blood was on fire with pleasure.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Burning Touch

Several days had passed since the Scions returned to the Source.

With extensive multiple checks from Tataru and Krile to ensure that everyone's vitals and aether were still stable and nothing was out of the ordinary, the two cleared the group with only one request: to take things easy until they knew for sure there would be no other surprise negative affects from being out of their bodies for so long. While everyone did seem to be fine and in good spirits, Thancred couldn't help but feel a bit...out of sorts. Krile kept a close eye on the Gunbreaker once he told her with all the reassurance that things would be fine ( _"At least you're in your actual body, standing on two feet and breathing! That's good, right?_ "), but there was just something in his gut that didn't sit right. With each passing day Thancred tried to figure out any reason why he was feeling this much doubt but there was nothing that he could put a finger on. His head felt fine, he didn't have any bruising or other external (or internal) damage that he was made aware of other than that slight soreness on the first day they reawoke, his appetite seemed fine and he was making sure his fluid intake was normal, but there was just that feeling of something...different. 

However, something finally happened when he accidentally grazed his neck when putting a shirt on that shot waves of...surprising pleasure down his spine. The Hyur immediately stopped, arms frozen in place and cheeks burning, a bubble of air caught in his throat in shock.

_That...what was that?_

Biting his lip and with a single finger Thancred, very gently, touched the exact same spot and couldn't stop the moan from escaping past his lips. His eyes grew wide and immediately covered his mouth, being absolutely grateful that no other person was around. 

_"Unbelieveable..."_

He sat on the edge of one of the beds, bouncing a leg and trying his best to level his breathing and will the heaviness at the bottom of his stomach to subside. Never has Thancred recalled his body being this reactive to any kind of touch. But here he was, sitting alone in his smallclothes with an unexplainable sensitivity issue that Krile wouldn't even know where to begin with.

"What am I even going to tell her? _How_ am I going to tell her?"

Thancred was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the door creak open, footsteps echoing closer and coming to a stop when the bed creaked beside him.

"Pray tell, tell whom what?"

Slender and familiar fingers brushed against Thancred's wrist for an offer of comfort, visibly startling Thancred and making the Hyur inhale deeply and curled his fingers into his palm and pretending very poorly that the simple touch didn't send a wave of something that felt like an intense fire running through his veins. The hair on his arms rose slightly and already felt his cheeks start to warm knowing that Urianger was staring him down with those golden eyes that seemed to know anything and everything, but this time appeared to be inquisitive and concerned. He knew this feeling, all too well. 

And it drove him absolutely crazy, making the warm pressure in his stomach grow. Because with that heat growing, all Thancred wanted was the Elezen beside him, _his_ Elezen.

"I-" Urianger retracted his hand as if his accidental touch had actually harmed Thancred, unsure of how to respond. There had been many a time where Urianger had touched him, both intentionally and unintentionally, but the older of the pair had never reacted like that upon a slight touch to the wrist. "Thancred...is thou alright?"

"M' fine." He said, closing his eyes and taking another steady breath. "Just...strange, is all. You're fine, I'm sorry."

"Strange? How so?"

"Have you...felt different, since coming back? Just that something isn't right?"

"I'm...not sure what thy means, mine apologies."

Another breath. "I'm not sure exactly how to word this, but...when have I ever been this, er..." His hand rubbed his eyes before looking over at Urianger, who looked completely lost. Relaying this was going to be even more difficult to Krile than he anticipated if he can't even say it to his lover, whom he trusted and told everything to. "I guess the word I'm looking for is... _delicate_?"

Yellow eyes blinked. "Thou means...?"

"It means...for some reason, any touch makes me...er." He swallowed. He wasn't sure if Urianger was pretending to not understand or just truly lost in his fumbling explanation. "A bit more... _aroused_...than normal, I guess-"

Urianger clicked his tongue and Thancred watched as the Elezen's face turned a shade of pink to match his own. "That's...ah. Quite an...i-int'resting predicament."

The air was so heavy that Thancred could cut the tension with a knife and it felt like his throat was constricting and becoming too tight. His problem still wasn't going away and he felt like he could feel Urianger's breath and he was just sitting _so close_ and-

"Urianger."

"Hmm?"

"I need...I need help-"

"Tell me, what I can do for thou, mine leman?"

Rough hands grabbed Urianger's cotton shirt, pulling him close and crashing their mouths together. The action caught Urianger completely off guard, his hands along with Thancred's acting wild and unsure of where to settle until his own were on Thancred's shoulders and the Hyur's on his hips, trying to claim as much body contact and shaken breaths as possible. 

"I need you to touch me, Urianger. Now. _Please_."

The Astrologian didn't need to be asked twice. Urianger placed gentle kisses on the corners of Thancred's lips, trailing to his cheek and letting his hands wander from tense shoulders to his chest. With every movement Urianger adjusted to make himself more comfortable, his own length beginning to strain at hearing and feeling Thancred be so needy and desperate, mind clouding as his urges and desire to satisfy his partner grew. Several more kisses were placed on Thancred's cheek before sneaking his hands underneath his shirt and circling a hard and pleasantly sensitive nipple, smiling when his back arched and legs shook in response.

"Is thou alright?" He nodded in response, holding onto Urianger as if for his own life while lips continued to move to his ear, licking the inner shell and nibbling on the lobe as two fingers rolled and squeezed a nipple between them. Thancred couldn't help himself but to shout in ecstacy, pupils blown wide and thighs trembling. Urianger was starting to get more confident with his exploring touches and by the end of it all Thancred knew he was going to be an absolute mess. Another whine escaped his lips and Urianger smiled. "I'll taketh as a yes." The hot air against his wet skin was enough to make his heart come out of his throat.

"Gods-" Thancred's legs buckled and spasmed, feeling the pair of hands smooth their way down his sides and stomach and lips at his throat and traveling more southbound with every kiss, feeling every inch and crevice of skin and muscle. If he had been standing, he would have been on the floor with a different problem to worry about other than his cock already heavily straining in his smallclothes and the Elezen making himself more comfortable between his legs and becoming more hot and heavy with every passing moment. "Urianger, shit-"

The younger man hummed, thumbs now touching the band of Thancred's shorts and fingertips rubbing small and precise circles on pelvic skin and feeling the trail of groomed pubic hair. Urianger's eyes danced between Thancred's face and groin. "Does thou wish for me to halt...?"

Thancred licked his lips and shook his head, rolling his hips and allowing his hands to grip the light sheet underneath him. Another shaky breath escaped his throat. "Absolutely not." 

"Thy wish is mine command." Soft lips placed a kiss on the head of Thancred's length, the tip providing more than enough wetness through Urianger's teasing touches. "Now..." Gently, Urianger's fingers pulled down the small piece of fabric to relieve the restraint of Thancred's throbbing cock and not being able to stop himself from licking his lips at the sight. Without another word Urianger's tongue was licking up from base to head, flattening against the soft flesh and placing more soft, small kisses where veins were present. To Thancred, this felt like it wasn't even real, that there was a chance that he was asleep and dreaming because having his lover, half-lidded golden orbs looking up at him like that with his dick being worshipped and feeling this good was otherworldly. 

"Uriang-oh _fuck_ ," Thancred's toes curled when Urianger took his length fully in his mouth without any other cue or warning, back arching and tried to keep himself grounded to the mattress. "Gods, oh _fuck_ -!"

Sweat rolled down from Thancred's hairline all the way down to roll off of his chin, letting his eyes flutter shut to concentrate on his own breathing and the feeling of his lover's wet, warm mouth. Sure, there had been plenty of times where he and Urianger had engaged in oral but this? It never felt this good. The small, muffled sounds of Urianger trying to control his breathing was one of Thancred's turn ons; the calm long breaths from his nose to his moans muffled by his length, trying to manage and swallow the pooling saliva in his mouth before choking (which, Thancred would always apologize for). His fingers loosened their grasp in the sheets and found themselves toying at his nipples just like Urianger before, biting his lip, head thrown back with more moans spilling from his lips and trying his best at restraint of thrusting into his lover's eager, wet mouth. The more he got lost in the feeling, the more Thancred felt like losing himself, wanting to release and have Urianger lap up every last bit of his cum with that perfect mouth of his-

"U-Urianger, I'm-" Thancred's hips bucked against Urianger's mouth, eyes closing and biting his lip. "I'm coming...!" He felt his cock throb and released his first load, a surprised and muffled moan vibrating around his sensitive organ. Thancred's chest heaved in satisfaction once he felt spent, eyes and limbs heavy but still felt the fire of arousal deep in his belly burning strong.

"Thancred?"

" _Mmmm_ ~?" Thancred's mouth hung open and the Elezen's voice brought him back to reality, eyes slowly opening and twitching at the feeling of Urianger's coarse facial hair against his thigh along with feeling of his damp cock in the cold air . He looked down at Urianger, the younger of the two wiping the thinning strands of spit mixed with seed dripping from his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. It felt like he couldn't form the words to even respond at the lewd sight in front of him and the blood rush back to his phallic member. "Y-yes?"

"Can thou...fetch me thy bottle of oil? On the bedside stand?"

A nod and Thancred was quick to oblige. Krile had told them that to keep their muscle matter in tact that every few days each Scion was thoroughly massaged, which would be another thank you to her once their conversation about Thancred's...problem would occur with there being an abundance of high quality oils readily available. He saw and grabbed the nearest bottle, shivering when their fingers touched when passing it off to a waiting and eager Urianger.

"My thanks." Urianger stood on shaking legs, giving a moment to stretch with a deep sigh. With ease he slipped out of his shirt and pulled down his own shorts, tapping Thancred's thigh as a sign for the oldest to move slightly so he could fit on the bed. "...Shed thy garments for me?"

In this heated moment Urianger could tell Thancred to throw himself into a cave of waiting marlboros or shake a killer bee's nest and he would happily oblige. Without another second thought the Hyur pulled the sweat-soaked shirt off of his back and threw it across the room with a shiver and scrambled to kick his soiled shorts to the floor. In a quick enough movement, Urianger had already settled at the head of the bed watching Thancred's movements with an attentive gaze and red cheeks as he slowly stroked his own shaft, taking some time to enjoy himself and look over the body before him. Thancred crawled to Urianger on the bed, comfortably sitting on his lap and pulling him close for another barrage of kisses. He welcomed Urianger's tongue into his mouth, rocking his hips against Urianger's and exchanging moans as their members touched and Thancred's was slowly becoming once again erect. Even kissing sent sparks through Thancred's entire body and knew that soon he would be completely spent, but not quite yet. He watched Urianger from the corner of his eye open the bottle of oil with ease, coating two of his fingers generously. Silver and gold met but only for a moment as Thancred's eyes closed, feeling familiar slicked digits rub at his hole. The oldest tensed up and Urianger immediately caught on, rubbing Thancred's thigh.

"Thou is alright," Urianger whispered against Thancred's cheek, giving comfort to his partner. No matter how many times or how badly they want each other, the beginning plunge was always the hardest. _"Breathe._ " Thancred nodded, trying to do as he was told. Slowly, the first digit pushed inside.

"O-oh..." Thancred bit his lip, breathing out and rocking into Urianger's hand. "Just like that, yeah..." He felt Urianger start to move, taking the time to push his finger deep inside all while making sure Thancred was still comfortable. Soon enough with a hum, the second slicked digit slipped inside. " _Oh_ -!" Thancred felt both fingers start to rub at his insides and work at stretching him open. Every small thrust made his rehardened cock leak even more, dribbling cum all over himself and against Urianger and made his lower half ache, slowly becoming more and more pleasurable with every deepening prod. A whine rumbled in his throat when Thancred felt the pair of fingers slip out of himself but he knew what was to come and the thought made his mouth water. Urianger's hands went back to the bottle of oil at his side to pour onto himself and soon discarding it back to the sidetable, one hand grasping at his base and the other on Thancred's rear to give a slight squeeze and spread them apart from one another. His hips shifted and with shaking knees he raised himself forward and positioning over Urianger's cock in anticipation.

With a soft kiss and exhale, Thancred lowered himself onto Urianger and immediately saw starts behind his eyes. His entire body shook as he slowly took the entire length into himself, toes curling at the familiar sensation of his prostate being found. He sat still, fully seated on Urianger and took a calming moment to take another breath. 

"I-I'm okay," It was Thancred's turn to be reassuring to Urianger. The younger's hands traced small patterns along Thancred's thighs before planting onto his hips and waiting for the Hyur's next move. "Are you ready?" Urianger nodded and Thancred steadied himself. "Okay...here we go, Uri-"

Once Thancred started to rise and let himself fall, it was the most intoxicating feeling that he had a burning desire to have more of. Having the Elezen inside of him, hitting all of his spots just right and feeling each throb...whatever ailment was happening with his body didn't want to allow him to stop at this point, and at this rate Thancred didn't care. Fingers dug into his hips and Thancred felt himself be pulled forward, feeling lips and teeth nip at his throat. Urianger began to thrust upwards to attempt to make a tandem rhythm with Thancred and thrusting as deep inside as possible but found it difficult to focus and keep up.

"So deep, it feels so _good_ Urianger-" Thancred gasped, more sweat rolling off of his skin and onto Urianger beneath him. His thighs were sore, his chest ached, and he could feel the exhaustion creep closer, but his only focus was pleasure and getting more of it. "Gods, take me...!" One slender hand wrapped itself around Thancred's neglected cock, Urianger's thumb rubbing over the head and spreading more sticky, wet ejaculate that never seemed to stop leaking with every touch. " _Urianger_ -!"

Hearing his partner cry his name in pleasure was like the finest music to his ears, making Urianger more determined to make Thancred as spent as possible and satisfy his every urge. He started to move his hand now at the same pace that Thancred was moving, finding that to be much easier than his attempted thrusts. The more that Thancred carried on the harder for Urianger it became, feeling his own release come closer and grow. "T-Thancred, thou m-must know-" His breath hitched at Thancred slowing down, almost in a teasing manner or knowing that the Elezen was close. "I-I'm-"

"Are you going to come, Urianger?" Thancred thrust himself into Urianger's hand and he nodded, almost shyly. "Do you want to come?"

"Y-yes, _absolutely_ , Thancred-" Urianger bit his lip and threw his head back, trying to catch his breath while Thancred still moved tantalizingly slow. "I desire nought more than that-"

It was Thancred's turn to whisper into Urianger's ear and turn his partner into a blushing mess, also feeling himself at any moment ready to orgasm. "M-make me come again, Urianger, and then come undone, deep inside of me-" Urianger's wrist flicked squeezed Thancred's cock as if he was under a sudden spell from the Gunbreaker. "That's it..." Thancred's toes curled against the messy sheets, the pressure building from the sensation of Urianger's hand firmly on his cock and still being fucked. His mouth watered and breathing quickened, knowing that any second he would reach his peak. "Yes, Urianger...!" A choked moan broke out of Thancred's throat as he felt himself release once again, ribbons of thick white seed painting Urianger's hand and some on his chest. His entire body tingled with absolute pleasure, limbs shaking and trying to catch his breath. But there was still one more thing to take care of. "N-Now Urianger...come, _please_ -"

Urianger's hands went back to grip harshly at Thancred's hips, hard enough to leave bruises and buried his cock deep within Thancred like he was commanded to, thrusting several times before releasing his own seed with a sharp exhale and and rumble from his chest and a content gasp from Thancred, holding him in place to milk his cock for as much and for as long as he could and the Hyur could feel himself becoming filled. The pair sat there unmoving basking in their sweaty afterglow and trying to catch their breaths, Urianger still deep inside Thancred. 

"...C'mere, you-" Thancred rolled to his side, legs buzzing with pleasure and moving Urianger along with him and kissing the Elezen deeply with appreciation and desire. "That was... _wow_."

"T'was indeed breathtaking, my love." A hand pushed short silver hair out of Thancred's face, admiring blown pupils and pink cheeks before lacing those fingers with Thancred's, giving a light squeeze of affection. Urianger couldn't help but smile. "Feel better?"

The Hyur nodded, adjusting his hips and feeling Urianger slide out of him followed by the slow ooze of cum starting to leak out from inside. That feeling alone almost relit the fire inside of him, though unsure if Urianger would be up for a second round. Golden eyes watched Thancred's expression, and waited to make eye contact while Urianger's finger wiped off a streak of cum from his chest, brought the finger to his mouth and silver eyes widened as he watched Urianger lick his seed clean from his finger with a slight grin.

"Oh you sexy _devil_ that isn't fair-!"

"Tis not mine fault thou is tantalizing and tempting..."

Eyes took in the sight of Urianger and Thancred couldn't stop the arousal from rolling back into his body. Long, gray hair a mess, flushed face, skin glistening and his muscle taught from exerting itself. Thancred grinned and winked, hand smoothing across Urianger's chest and fingertips dancing across his collarbones, making his whole body shiver. "Another go, then?"

Telling Krile could most definitely wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back again with some pure, somewhat PWP-smut this time around!  
> I told myself this wouldn't be the first thing I wrote to put my foot in the door so that's why it quickly became my second with some help from a good friend of mine! She literally threw this prompt at me (original idea being with Thancred being out of his body the longest, he suffers from extreme body sensitivity once he's back) and I knew that it had to be done as soon as possible, ehehe  
> I hope that y'all enjoyed, I haven't dove in and wrote anything like this in such a long time and I was up way too late trying to finish and edit (that and I felt it was going one way but kind of derailed into something different but that could just be me being unsure of things, ah) so again, my apologies if it isn't the best it could be or something seems wrong! o/


End file.
